


Down On Me

by guineagirl5



Series: Song Inspired Harringrove Fics [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5
Summary: All Billy Hargrove wanted was for Steve Harrington to go down on him.





	Down On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by Down On Me by Jackyl. Sorry if it's a little rough, haven't done smut in a long time.
> 
> Anyway, click [here](https://youtu.be/SNnSQ8VwV8Y) to listen to the song!

All Billy Hargrove wanted was for Steve Harrington to go down on him. 

Okay, so maybe he wanted more than that, he wanted all the romantic couple crap that came with _dating_ the guy. 

Which is what they had been doing for two months. But he kinda hated the labels that came with being boyfriends, because of what people would say if they found out. They would call them names, tease them to no end, and Billy wasn’t so sure his temper would withstand the abuse. 

Billy’s head needed to _shut the fuck up this was not the time for the analysis of his two-month relationship._

Currently, he needed to focus on the man straddling his lap, while laying back in said man's bed, while that same guy is feeling the muscles of his arms and rocking on Billy’s crotch. God, he wanted to do everything with him. They had fooled around once in his Camaro but hadn’t gotten very far before almost being discovered. This was his first real chance to be with his boyfriend like this. He couldn’t overthink it, now. 

Steve Harrington was so beautiful, and handsome, and all of the words that said the same thing in different ways. So Billy told him.

“Jesus, you’re so pretty.” Billy husked, eyes hooded while his hands massaged Steve’s pointy hips. 

“Yeah?” Steve muttered back, nails lightly scratching down Billy’s chest, making the blond shiver. “You’re so fucking handsome all the time, it's not even fair.” 

Billy giggled (fucking giggled) because no one besides the sluts at school ever said anything about his looks. And Steve’s words were the only ones to matter. He pulled the brunettes head down slightly to mash a hungry kiss to his lips, his hand cupping Steve’s nape to provide more leverage. His tongue sneaked between Steve’s teeth to take what he wanted. What he _needed_. Billy’s hands wandered down Steve’s body, just feeling the curves and dips. Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other, both trying to find friction. 

 

Soon enough, their clothing was shed in favor of a skin-on-skin sensation. Steve’s little pants and moans as he rutted against Billy’s dick was fucking music to the blond’s ears. He stopped his movement and just watched Steve’s body work to find pleasure by just rocking against a warm body. Billy couldn’t rip his gaze away.

Steve peeked his eyes open and caught Billy staring at him. Staring at him like he hung the moon and sun and every other planet in the solar system. 

“What?” Steve panted, a little disappointed at the lack of Billy’s hands groping him. 

“I want those lips around my cock so bad,” Billy whispered after a pause. He smirked in the way he knew made Steve melt. 

Steve smiled back, nodded and quickly shuffled his body down Billy’s body to oblige the request. His skinny fingers felt and squeezed Billy’s thighs, and used his tongue to lick just above where Billy’s cock laid hard against his belly. Billy lifted his hips up towards Harrington’s mouth, which only earned him a laugh and no relief. 

“Calm down, I’m getting to it.” Steve breathed, before finally using the tip of his tongue to lave around the swollen head of the dick in front of him. 

Billy _keened_. The sensation was heavenly. Steve took the tip of Billy all at once, sucking lightly and peeking up through his lashes to see the other boys reaction. Billy was flushed from his cheeks to his pecs already. He was so obviously pent up, and Steve loved it. The brunette took it slow, edging Billy before letting him fall again. The sweetest agony. 

Billy’s strong hands gripped Steve’s hair and pushed his head down further to try and get sweet relief. Just as he was about to get close again, Steve took billy’s leg and pushed it up, popping off the blond’s cock with a smirk. Billy furrowed his brow at the brunette, who said nothing but moved even lower down Billy’s body, and soon his face was lost between Billy’s ass. 

The moan that ripped from Billy’s chest was animalistic. His hips moved of their own accord against Steve’s wet mouth and tongue, unable to articulate just how _good_ it was. He was getting rimmed and it was wonderful. He was never the type of guy to experiment, but with Steve, everything was new territory. And he just found his new favorite thing to have done to him in bed. 

Steve licked Billy’s hole slowly, moaning and creating vibrations across Billy’s skin. 

“Fuckfuckfuck Babe...” Billy panted hard and felt his middle clench with the impending orgasm. One of Steve’s hands appeared from under Billy’s thighs and stroked Billy hard and fast. “Oh my god, I’m _coming_ ,” Billy grunted, his cock spasming as cum dribbled down and to Steve’s lithe fingers. He barely had time to recover before he was being licked clean by that same tongue that had just made him come the hardest he had in a while. Billy was enraptured by the sight, whining every time that slick tongue licked up a drop of his cum. Steve’s smirk was impish as he crawled back up the blond’s cut body. One of the brunette's thighs slotted between Billy’s own to slide against his sensitive dick. 

“Holy shit... where did you learn that shit?” Billy chuckled breathlessly, caressing Steve’s taut ass. 

“Porn.” Steve stated simply. “No more questions, it’s my turn.” His hips rutted against Billy’s as if to remind him that there was still a hard dick against Billy’s own.

Billy sighed. “You gotta give a man a minute after pulling that stunt,” He bit his lip. “But if I can make you feel half of what I just felt, I’m gonna rock your fucking world princess.”


End file.
